Time Travel, Pears, and Dragonstones
by Charm Caster1127
Summary: Peace. After the fiasco with Cuttleclaw 5 years ago, even the most blood-thirsty, violent, and war loving Vikings wanted peace, which they got about 5 years of it, that is, until they came.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is a one-shot series set in the universe of UnknownBlackHands' Dragonstone stories. I have asked permission to do this and most OCs, plot twists and other elements belong to Handy, and ****How to Train Your Dragon**** belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Warnings: Lots of craziness, Dr. Who references, OC's and possible OOCness**

**Summary: Peace. After the fiasco with Cuttleclaw 10 years ago, even the most blood-thirsty, violent, and war loving Vikings wanted peace, which they got about 10 years of it, but of course, ****_nothing _****is normal on a island full of Vikings, dragons, and dragonstones…**

**~HTTYD~ **

This, is Berk. The Village is located on the North-East side of the island, with mountains surrounding the South boarder. On the west side is a large forest that extended around the mountains all the way to the South-West coast by Black Heart Bay. On the East side is a bridge that leads to 'Dragon Island'. Made out of stone, wood, rocks, dirt, and ice, it's the home of most of the wild or unbounded dragons from Berk and the surrounding islands, and the two Bewilderbeasts. Thanks to Chief Hiccup H. Haddock the third, and his dragon, Toothless the Night Fury, dragon Alpha, the relationship between humans and dragons was better than ever. It had been a peaceful ten years after helping Claudette's kingdom defeat Cuttleclaw, and Snotlout got married and had his two daughters. Now, it was time for the next generation of dragon riders, the first to be born after the wars with the Green Death's* mind controlled dragons, Dagur, Drago and his bewilderbeast, Drago (again), Dagur (again), and Cuttleclaw and his minions, to spread the art of dragon riding, across the Archapello, and beyond…


	2. Mutant Pears

Chapter 2: Mutant Pears

**Disclaimer: This is a one-shot series set in the universe of UnknownBlackHands' Dragonstone stories. I have asked permission to do this and most OCs, plot twists and other elements belong to Handy, and ****How to Train Your Dragon**** belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Warnings: Lots of craziness, Dr. Who references, OC's and possible OOCness**

**Summary: Peace. After the fiasco with Cuttleclaw 10 years ago, even the most blood-thirsty, violent, and war loving Vikings wanted peace, which they got about 10 years of it, but of course, ****_nothing _****is normal on a island full of Vikings, dragons, and dragonstones…**

**~HTTYD~ **

"COME MY HACHLINGS! WE WILL DESTROY ALL EVIL DEMONIC PEARS TOGETHER!" Shrieked Whoshadow, a feisty, female, skrill, with an unwavering hate for pears, closely followed by said hatchlings: Vastra, Enya, and Thorn. Also accompanying the enraged skrill was Charmcast, a female, blue-black night fury with bright, vivid, green eyes; she had decided to stay on Berk to be with her friend, and to be with her mate, Lighting-Dust, a light blue-gray, male, night fury, with icy blue eyes that had bonded with Fishleg's and Claudette's daughter, Kari. The two female had become very close (it was like they'd already knew each other!) after all, they shared an unlimited fiery hate for pears. Charmcast had come back from her morning flight, claiming that she saw an army of mutant pears, which was why Claudette, Fishlegs, and Meatlug were attempting (and failing miserably) to contain them.

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Sapphire were chasing down their respective children. The moms went after Anora and Midnightfire, the two 13 year old girls were trying to join the anti-pear movement, and the dads went after their two naughty 8 year old boys Jon: a dirty blond haired, hazel eyed human and Scrap: an almost blue storm fury with yellow eyes who were wanting to 'explore' a resent overnight shipwreck on the south side of the island.

"No, you may _not_ join the pear rebellion girls, get back here!" yelled Astrid

"But _MOM_!" wined Anora "It's not fair…"

"SAVE ME SOME! I WANT TO SMASH PEARS TO!" Whoshadow began ranting

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled, "Jon ran off! _Again!_"

"Oh no, there at that ship again aren't they!" moaned Hiccup

**~HTTYD~ **

_Meanwhile…_

"Kari, hurry up!" Moaned Noel, a small 7 year-old, girl with stringy, dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes, she was the youngest daughter of Fishlegs and Claudette. "I want to go find Kjell."

Kjell was about 11 years old, and had his father's blond hair, and pale green eyes. His dragon was one of Meatlug's sons, Kund, a brown-red gronkle that loves to make Gronkle iron (Gobber had a stash of rocks for this very purpose) and likes to help his rider with Gobber and Hiccup in the forge (and get fed rocks… GOBBER!) They both loved to annoy Grump by waking him up by imitating Gobber.

"All right, I'm almost done!" Kari, a tall, muscular girl of 9, with blond hair and bright, blue eyes, yelled back at her younger sister. She hoped to see her brother trick Grump into waking up again.

"Hey ladies, do you know where Charmcast and Whoshadow are?" asked Jon, a mop of dirty blond hair hanging in his brown eyes, as he ran down the docks.

"I think she went to explore the island." Jenny replied "She was trying to find some evil pears to destroy, I think. I wish I had gone."

Now Jenny was a bard from Claudette's homeland, and upon meeting and bonding with Charmcast two years ago, wished to come to Berk. She and Charmcast got along quite well with their crazy insane hate for pears.

"Didn't they come back already?" Kari asked getting down from the main mast she was fixing on their ship hide out.

"Not that I know of..."

"PEARS!" Shrieked Hillevi, one of Snotlout's two daughters (She only inherited his competiveness and his swordsmanship, thank Thor) her long black hair slapping her face as she ran down the sand dunes, her black-brown eyes wide with horror.

"Calm down Hill!" Kari yelled

"Ok, CALMLY explain what happened." Said Jon.

"I was in the forest looking around, when I found a tree. A pear tree. So I climbed up to pick some…"

"YOU DID _WHAT?!_" Yelled Jenny

"Jenny! Hush!"

"Anyways, I climbed up to pick some when I saw they had FANGS! And little arms and legs and... They're mutant pears! They snarled and..."

"That's it! Time to call Charmcast and Whoshadow!" Jenny climbed up the poll to the crow's nest and let out her best dragon call.

"Here, drink some water, you must be seeing things." Soothed Noel

"COME MY HACHLINGS! WE WILL DESTROY ALL EVIL DEMONIC PEARS TOGETHER!" they heard a dragon roar outside. A new tribal tradition was to give the new generation of extreme dragon riders each a dragonstone, to better understand and form a deeper bond with their dragons; whether it be a diseased relative's or a new one, depended on the person.

"Well, we found Whoshadow." Jon smirked.

"That's because I called her, Jon!" sighed Jenny

"Who cares? They're here, that's what matters." Hillevi replied, grabbing her sword. Jenny nodded

"They're going after the pears, so I'm in." the girls then ran outside.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!?" Kari yelled

"Destroying the pears, what else?" replied Jenny, who had her quiver and bow slung on her back, and raising her two short swords.

"Kari, grab your staff! We need to help them!" cried Noel, Jenny, Hillevi, and the rest were already out there fighting. Kari sighed, grabbed her staff, and ran into the fray, thinking someone (Snotlout, Snot Jr, or Gustav) was just throwing pears at the ship. What she did see was…

"Oh, those damn pears!" Kari cursed: the fruits really DID have arms, legs, and...

"FANGS!?" recoiled Noel.

"Wonderful! Who made Loki mad now!?"

Jenny grumbled something about evil demon fruits, while Hillevi raised her sword and charged, slicing at least ten pears, while Jenny did her best dragon call to alert Charmcast, who flew over to assist her rider, burning a few pears on her way. Five minutes later, Hiccup and Toothless appeared on the top of the cliff, and the last pear was chopped in half.

**~HTTYD~ **

_Back with Hiccup and Toothless…_

"Scrap! Jon! Get back here right now!" Yelled Hiccup, who upon finding out his son and 'nephew' had gone to the abandoned ship, the kids had taken to using as a headquarters of sorts, he and Toothless had followed. When they got there, however, the new generation of riders was fighting... Pears. Of course.

"ALL PEARS WILL FEAR MY WRATH!" Whoshadow and her hatchlings (Charmcast was with her rider), appeared on the cliff side tense and ready for annihilating the pears. Which were now all squashed.

"OH, COME ON! YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME ANY!?" Whoshadow began ranting and shooting lighting at nearby trees.

"Darn, I only got to fry 3!" whined Charmcast

"At least you got some!"

One of the girls, Kari, Noel's older sister, had a nasty looking cut on her arm and Jenny Granger was helping Charmcast grind the left over pear remains into the ground.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Asked Hiccup

"No sir."

"Don't think you do."

"Probably not, Chief."

"I don't even understand what happened in the first place!"

"Nope! Don't want to give you another headache, Dad!"

"Well ok, clean your weapons and report to the Dragon Academy; your helping the 5 year olds find a dragon to bond with."

"Ok, Dad!"

"Not children!"

"Yes sir."

"Can I finish grinding up the pears first?"

**~HTTYD~ **

**AN: I'm back! Did you miss me? I was camping for a month and a half so I gave you a treat by editing the story. I decided on a continuing one-shot kind of story because unlike my friend UnkownBlackHand, I have trouble pushing out 1,000-5,000 word chapters nearly EVERY SINGE DAY! So this way, you get the little snippets of what trouble the next generation of dragon riders gets into, and no fillers!**

**-Charm Caster1127, aka Charmcast**


	3. Time Terrors

Chapter 3: Time Terrors

**Disclaimer: This is a one-shot series set in the universe of UnknownBlackHands' Dragonstone stories. I have asked permission to do this and most OCs, plot twists and other elements belong to Handy, and How to Train Your Dragon belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Warnings: Lots of craziness, Dr. Who references, OC's and possible OOCness**

**Summary: Peace. After the fiasco with Cuttleclaw 10 years ago, even the most blood-thirsty, violent, and war loving Vikings wanted peace, which they got about 10 years of it, but of course, nothing is normal on a island full of Vikings, dragons, and dragonstones…**

**~HTTYD~**

_Some random island in the arcapello..._

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

ZAP!

"OW!"

She really need to get back up.

_Back on Berk..._

"CHARMY! IT'S THEM! THEY'RE BACK!" Whoshadow, the famous, crazy, butt-kicking Skrill was shouting like Helheim had burst open. Which, to her and Charmcast, it was.

"NOOO! Not, not IT!?" Charmcast flew in, painicked by her companion's call.

"YES IT!"

"What are you two roaring about?" grumbled Grump, Goober the Belch's Hobblegrunt dragon, who had been taking a afternoon nap, as usual for high noon, when the two, 'crazy female duo' as they were called, started making a ruckus.

"Eye, what're you two dragons doing makin all dat noise at dis hour?" Gobber had arrived on the scene, hobbling on his peg-leg and his real one.

"It's the metal demons, Gobber! It's… IT'S THE DALEKS! THEY'RE BACK!"

Charmcast took immediate action, flying over to the nearest dracon perch, and let loose a loud roar.

"ALL HANDS, PAWS, WINGS, AND PROSTHETICS ON DECK! WE HAVE A CLASS 5 EMERGENCY!"

The usual group showed up. Jenny came running over to join her dragon, along with Jon and Scrap, Anora and Midnightfire, Kjell and Kund, Kari and Lighting-Dust, Noel and Vastra, Enya, Thorn, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, and Sapphire.

"All right everyone! I have spotted the evil metal demon know as a Dalek, on one of the nearby islands. Our mission, DESTROY IT!"

"CHARGE!"

"DESTROY THE PEAR EATERS!"

"SMASH IT!"

They set off, leaving Gobber _extremely_ confused, and Grump went back to his nap.

~HTTYD~

_Back on the random island..._

"THERE IT IS!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"NO, EXTERMINATE YOU!"

ZAP!

"OW! WATCH IT YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!"

After a few rounds of hit and run shots, they finally melted the Dalek.

"WHOO HOO!"

"LET'S GO CELEBRATE!"

_Back on Berk…_

"Do'ya got an idea of wat dey er up ta, Grump?"

Grump just passed gas and continued snoring.


End file.
